First Christmas
by Maho-chan
Summary: Jan Di/Tsukushi and Jun Pyo/Tsukasa spend their first Christmas Eve together. Oneshot.


_Disclaimer: I don't own Boys over Flowers. ^^_

* * *

><p>AN: This story is set after the end of the Boys Over Flowers K-drama. Every so often I post a Christmas fic in the summer. So I guess I'll say Merry Christmas in August, and as always, hope you enjoy! –Maho-chan :)<p>

_Names: Jan Di/Tsukushi, Jun Pyo/Tsukasa, Jihoo/Rui, Sang Rok/Nishida. Mr. Lee is Jun Pyo's butler in the K-drama._

* * *

><p><strong>First Christmas<br>****A Boys Over Flowers Fanfiction  
><strong>**By Maho-chan**

* * *

><p><em>Christmas Eve<em>

Jun Pyo stared in awe at the object before him

It was a small, brightly lit Christmas tree.

That was set on the table near his favorite chair. Jun Pyo inspected it, even taking the time to walk around it once or twice.

The star at the top sparkled along with the twinkling white tree lights. Some of the ornaments were homemade and underneath the tree were some small packages that read "For Jun Pyo, From Jan Di."

Jun Pyo fingered the bows on the gifts, a look of surprise and wonder coming over his face.

He crouched next to the little tree and inspected a smiling snowman ornament. He started to grin. Even though Christmas was a day he usually associated with loneliness, it looked like this Christmas was going to be different.

* * *

><p>Jan Di put the final touches on her Christmas cake. The dollops of red and green frosting stood out against the white frosting beneath. She dusted the cake with candy sparkles and placed a few candy snowmen on top as she sang to herself, "As long as you love me so…let it snow, let it snow, let it snow."<p>

As she finished, she set the icing tubes down on the counter and then thanked the chef for his help. As the chef carefully put the cake into one of the huge refrigerators so that it could be eaten later, he chatted with Jan Di about the menu for that night.

As the chef went to finish the dinner preparations, Jan Di took off her borrowed apron and adjusted her clothes. After smoothing her skirt, she fingered the kissing star necklace around her neck as she walked out of the kitchen.

Tonight they would have a quiet dinner in Jun Pyo's room.

She knew very well that Christmas was not Jun Pyo's favorite holiday but hoped they'd have a good time with the simple celebration she had planned. Her gifts were under the tree she had placed in his bedroom, the movie projector was being set up in one of the rooms on the first floor, and she had cleared her schedule at her internship so that she wouldn't have to be on call.

As she looked out the window, she was glad that they were staying in tonight for the storm outside steadily dropped snow outside the window.

If it weren't so cold, she would have suggested they make snowmen. But she knew it was best not to go out in the freezing weather.

Jan Di shuffled down the hall. Her phone rang. She answered it as she began to walk slowly up the stairs.

"What! An emergency at the hospital?" Jan Di repeated as she turned and began quickly walking down the stairs and back to the foyer. "Do you need my assistance?" She asked although she hoped her internship supervisor would say no.

She breathed a sigh of relief as he told her that he needed her help for only an hour. She could still get to the hospital, provide the help they needed and get back in time for dinner. She grabbed her coat from where she had left it in the nearby sitting room and after explaining to Mr. Lee, followed him to meet their driver at one of the cars parked outside.

* * *

><p>Jun Pyo smiled as he listened to the cook recount what was for dinner. Jan Di had made him a Christmas cake!<p>

"Make sure everything is ready by seven." Jun Pyo requested as he placed his gifts for Jan Di under the little Christmas tree. He turned on his stereo and searched for some Christmas music.

Finding a familiar song, he tried to sing along for the first time since he was five years old. As he adjusted a flickering light bulb on the tree, his phone rang.

"Jan Di, why are you calling me? Where are you?" Jun Pyo asked excitedly. He strained to hear her reply over the static on the line. He turned down the music and as he did he heard her say.

"At the hospital... Big emergency... Won't be there..." The phone cut off.

Jun Pyo's mouth dropped open as the phone line went quiet. He slowly sat down on the couch, his eyes glazing over. As his fingers shook, the phone fell out of his hands.

* * *

><p>"Jun Pyo, did you hear me? I won't be there until twenty minutes from now. But I'll be there soon!" Jan Di said loudly into her phone.<p>

"Goo Jun Pyo? I'll see you soon!"

When there was no answer, she looked down at her phone. It read "No signal."

Jan Di looked out at the falling snow. Surely he had heard her. Anyway, she would be leaving in 10 minutes and would see him very soon. She concentrated on finishing up so that she could leave.

* * *

><p>Jan Di ran through the door of Jun Pyo's home, snow blowing into the foyer with her.<p>

She hurried towards the stairs.

"Ms. Jan Di!" the maids called after her as they wrung their hands.

"We will be ready for dinner soon!" Jan Di answered, not realizing how distressed they were.

As she reached Jun Pyo's room, she ran into Mr. Lee.

"Mr. Lee we are ready, right?" Jan Di asked.

"Ms. Jan Di, I'm sorry, while I was checking the movie equipment the young master left." Mr. Lee replied, looking worried.

The maids caught up with them as Jan Di queried, "What?"

She turned as the maids added, "He took his car."

"I asked him if he wanted his big jacket and he yelled at me."

"He looked so upset."

"Jan Di!" They crowded around Jan Di as she took in this information.

"But why?" She looked down at her phone. It must have been the static earlier. She looked past Mr. Lee and through the open door to Jun Pyo's room. The small Christmas tree lay on the floor.

_Oh no._

Jan Di immediately dialed Jun Pyo's phone number.

As his answering service picked up, Jan Di took a deep breath and said as calmingly as she could.

"Hey, where are you? I'm at your room now and its six forty five. I said earlier on the phone that I only had to help for an hour. Come home now, stupid! I'm waiting for you here."

Jan Di bit her lip as she hung up the phone. She sent a text message too, fear and worry overcoming her.

* * *

><p><em>One hour later.<em>

"Sunbae, you haven't seen him? Well, if you do, could you tell him that I'm here waiting?" Jan Di paused to listen to his reply.

"I know, he hates Christmas. I think he misunderstood me on the phone." Jan Di nodded as Jihoo spoke.

"Thank you for your help, Sunbae."

Jan Di sat down on the couch to wait. The rest of the F4 were also keeping an eye out for Jun Pyo.

There were SPs out looking too. Jan Di stared at the little Christmas tree that still lay on the floor. Some of the small glass ornaments were shattered among the presents that were strewn next to the tree.

Jan Di blinked at the present that said "For Jan Di. I love you, Jun Pyo." before covering her face with her hands

* * *

><p><em>Four hours later.<em>

There was still no word. Jan Di paced she left Jun Pyo another phone message. Outside the windows, the storm howled.

Just a moment ago she had authorized the police to look, too. Her hands couldn't stop trembling.

Where could he have gone in this terrible storm? It was freezing outside. Many of the roads were blocked by snow or felled trees and people were being warned to stay inside.

She rubbed her eyes.

_Jun Pyo where are you?_

* * *

><p>Jan Di gripped her phone as she curled up on the couch. One of the maids brought her a cup of hot chocolate to refresh the one that sat untouched on the coffee table in front of Jan Di.<p>

Jan Di thanked her and as the maid left, stared morosely at the cup of hot chocolate.

_My parents and noona were always away on Christmas. Those guys usually traveled with their families. No one was ever there, and so I stopped celebrating._

She could still remember the look of hurt and pain in his expression as he recalled those Christmases.

Jan Di closed her eyes and chewed on one of her nails.

* * *

><p><em>2:15 AM<em>

Jan Di jumped, startled out of a fitful doze as the phone rang.

"Goo Jun Pyo?" she cried.

It was Sang Rok.

"Oh sorry." Jan Di said as her eyes filled with tears. She covered her eyes with her hand, as she tried to calm herself.

"At his cabin in the countryside?" She sighed with relief. "No servants? But is there heat and some food?"

As Sang Rok answered in the affirmative, Jan Di sniffled.

"No, it's okay. The SPs don't need to ask him to come home. Please tell them to watch out for him but not to bother him. Also could you tell the police and the F4 that he is okay? Thank you again. I'll continue to wait for him here." Jan Di said as she hung up the phone.

"That idiot." She whispered as she fingered the ring on her left hand, the one that matched the ring that Jun Pyo wore. Jan Di reached down to put the tree back on the table. She gingerly began cleaning up the broken glass, and paused a few times to inspect her cut fingers. When that was done, she placed the gifts under the tree again and then went to her backpack that she had left by his bed. She opened it and pulled out some band aids and the two pairs of flannel pajamas that she had bought a few days ago. The pajamas were washed and ready to wear.

She applied the band aids and then set the pajamas on the bed as she began to undress. After donning her pair of pajamas, which were red and covered with Christmas bows, she set the larger blue pair, which was covered in a snowflake pattern, on one of the pillows.

She went to the bathroom and after having brushed her teeth, picked up her phone and got into Jun Pyo's bed. She lay back against the pillows and pulled the covers up to her chest, then dialed the phone.

As his answering service picked up for what seemed like the hundredth time that night, Jan Di swallowed and then said, "If you are listening Jun Pyo, I'll be waiting for you when you get home." Jan Di paused, her vision blurring. She cried softly before continuing.

"I love you." she added before hanging up.

She stared up at the ceiling and swallowed repeatedly until everything was a blur and more tears seeped slowly out of the corners of her eyes. After a while she turned on her side before falling into a fitful sleep, her arm outstretched towards the other side of the bed.

* * *

><p><em>5:00 AM<em>

Jun Pyo parked his car in his garage and then got out. He shivered from the cold and went inside, as he cursed softly to himself. If only the power hadn't gone out at the cabin. He trudged through the darkened house. He was glad no one was around.

_Stupid holiday._

He hated Christmas so much.

As he walked up the stairs, he turned on his phone. It beeped and he absently dialed his voicemail out of habit.

Jun Pyo walked up the stairs towards his room. As Jan Di's voice came through over the phone, he found the door of his bedroom ajar. It was the only room in the house with the lights still fully on.

Jun Pyo walked through the door to his bedroom as he listened to a few of the voice messages, his eyes widening as he realized what had transpired while he was gone.

He barely took note of the righted tree and gifts, his gaze going immediately to the bed where Jan Di slept.

He walked slowly towards her, as he scrolled through message after message from her, interspersed with messages from the F4 and the other people looking for him.

As Jan Di's voice broke in the current message, Jun Pyo hung up, unable to bear it any longer. He sat on the bed and watched her sleep. Her face was tear stained. She had bandages on a few of her fingertips.

Jun Pyo fingered the sleeve of her festive pajamas and found the pair she had left for him on his pillow. He swallowed, bringing his gaze back to her.

After a while, she stirred. Opening her eyes, she breathed sleepily, "Goo Jun Pyo."

Before drowsily reaching for him.

"Aish." he cried softly as he lay down next to her and buried his face in the crook of her neck.

He edged closer as she embraced him and leaned her cheek against his head.

"Your hair is cold." Jan Di observed. She touched his neck, fingered the collar of his thin jacket.

"You only wore this? It's snowing outside." she said sleepily as she held him closer. "Weren't you cold?"

He nodded slightly into her neck.

Jan Di moved and covered him with the furs he usually had on his bed. She then reached for the phone on the bedside table.

"Mr. Lee?" she asked groggily, "I'm sorry to bother you but Jun Pyo is home. Could someone bring something hot for him to drink?"

"Did you eat?" Jan Di whispered to him. He shook his head again.

"Do you want to eat now?"

Jun Pyo let out a little sound that she interpreted as a no. Jan Di said into the phone,"Thank you again, Mr. Lee."

She hung up the phone and then wrapped her arms around Jun Pyo's shoulders.

They didn't move for a long time until a maid appeared with the drink that Jan Di had requested.

"Jun Pyo, the tea is here." Jan Di said.

When he didn't move she prodded him gently. "Stupid, are you listening?"

He inclined his head but didn't answer. Jan Di pressed a kiss against his hair.

All was quiet save the ticking of his bedside clock. After a while she asked, "Are you warm enough?"

Again he barely nodded.

"You should at least try to drink something so you don't catch a cold." Jan Di went to reach for the tea only to find herself in a vice like embrace.

"Hey you, you haven't moved for a while. Are you sleeping?" Jan Di queried.

He didn't respond.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" Jan Di joked softly. "Low IQ moron, if you don't answer, I'll kick you!"

When he still didn't speak and breathed harshly against her neck, Jan Di threaded her fingers into his curly hair.

Jan Di gazed up at the ceiling, and then uttered, "I'm sorry."

Her voice broke.

"I didn't know that the phone cut out on our conversation. When I got back you were already gone. But I was only gone for a little more than an hour." She offered.

All was quiet until Jun Pyo sniffled. Followed by another sniffle, and then another, until his body shook with a barely suppressed sob.

Jan Di's eyes widened.

"Hey! I'm really sorry. I..." She worriedly kissed his forehead. "Are you okay? You're scaring me."

"I'm..." he cried openly against the skin of her neck, his breathing ragged.

"Sorry." he sobbed. "I didn't check my messages until now. So I didn't know. I..."

"I hate Christmas." he admitted. Jan Di nodded in understanding. She was about reply when he continued.

"But I really wanted..." He cried quietly and then finished his thought. "To be with you... and eat Christmas cake."

Jan Di rubbed her eyes with one of her hands. "Stupid, the cake is still in the refrigerator. We can eat it later."

"But the tree…I broke it."

"It's okay, I fixed it."

"But your fingers..." Jun Pyo pulled away slightly. Jan Di gazed into his red eyes and rubbed at his tears with her sleeve. He caught her palm in his and kissed it before pressing his forehead against her hand and crying harder.

Overcome by the anguish in his expression, Jan Di gently chastised him.

"Why are you crying so much? Is there anything else besides what happened tonight?"

She caressed his cheek with her other hand and he closed his eyes.

"No." Jun Pyo replied and then bowed his head and added, "But I missed Christmas with you."

Jan Di cupped his face in her hands and coaxed him to look at her. She smiled encouragingly as she met his tearful gaze. "It's still Christmas Day. But we don't have to celebrate if you don't want to. It can just be a normal day."

Jun Pyo shook his head. "I want to spend Christmas with you, wearing weird pajamas and eating cake and opening presents."

Jan Di frowned at this then waved her sleeve in his face.

"The pajamas aren't weird! I got them on sale!" Jan Di said defensively. "It took most of my allowance to buy them. My internship salary isn't much you know."

She was about to go on when Jun Pyo pressed his lips against hers.

Still a little frustrated by his comment, she squirmed against him. But as the kiss went on, she closed her eyes and kissed him back. They drew closer to each other.

After a while, he leaned away.

"Thank you for the pajamas." Jun Pyo said earnestly. As he began to kiss every inch of her face, Jan Di sighed contentedly.

"Deals are always the best! Maybe we can go discount shopping tomorrow." she suggested.

Jun Pyo quietly scoffed, "A trip to those dirty stores? Again?"

As Jan Di sputtered "Hey!" Jun Pyo swiftly kissed her again.

He tentatively smiled at her before nuzzling her nose.

"Of course, I'd go anywhere with you." Jun Pyo whispered contritely.

He paused and then added, "Merry Christmas Jan Di."

Jan Di smiled up at him as she embraced him

Right before her lips met his, she softly replied.

"Merry Christmas Jun Pyo."

* * *

><p><em>Several hours later…<em>

Jan Di yawned as Jun Pyo tugged her hand and led her down the stairs. The sun shone brightly through the windows, and as she glanced outside, she found huge snowdrifts, evidence of the storm from last night. She was about to comment about this when Jun Pyo pulled her again.

Soon she found herself at a table in one of the downstairs sitting rooms and seated before the Christmas cake she had made. The small tree and gifts had been relocated to one side of the table and she blinked at them confusedly. She turned to say something to Jun Pyo, only to have him plunk a red Santa hat on her head. It matched her pajamas. She patted it and then watched him put a hat on as well. She furrowed her brow at his Santa hat, which oddly enough was black and had a skull embroidered on it.

Jun Pyo proudly adjusted his hat and looked at her mischievously, and she smiled at the sight of him wearing the snowflake pajamas she had given him and that strange Santa Claus hat on his head.

They grinned affectionately at each other for a little while, until Mr. Lee cleared his throat.

"Sir. Miss."

They tore their gazes from each other and turned to look at him.

"White Christmas or Jingle Bell Rock?" Mr. Lee asked.

Jan Di gaped at Mr. Lee, who was dressed as a reindeer, until Jun Pyo requested, "Walking in a Winter Wonderland."

She turned back to Jun Pyo as he patted her hand. "Let's eat!" He gestured to the cake as he poured some coffee for himself.

Jan Di looked at the cake and then exclaimed "For breakfast? Goo Jun Pyo! You can't eat cake for breakfast!"

"Hmm? Why not?" Jun Pyo shrugged. "I want Christmas cake."

"No, we are eating regular food. The cake can be eaten later." Jan Di rose to request more food. She started to walk away, only to stop as Jun Pyo grabbed her arm. As he pulled her towards him, the song began to play on the stereo.

He hummed along as he turned her in his arms. Leading her away from the table, he coaxed her to wrap her arms around him. Jan Di looked around and caught sight of a maid dressed like an elf. Jan Di said hurriedly "Please ask cook to make us some breakfast." The maid nodded, the bells on her elf hat jingling.

She was about to say more, when Jun Pyo turned her in his arms and danced her into the center of the room. Jan Di nervously fidgeted and then stilled as Jun Pyo embraced her and slowly and haltingly sang in her ear, "In the meadow we can build a snowman, then pretend that he is Parson Brown."

"He'll say…uh…um…"

As Jun Pyo faltered, Jan Di quickly joined in and sang, "Are you married? We'll say: No man, but you can do the job while you're in town."

A warm flush spread through Jan Di's face as she pulled away to meet Jun Pyo's gaze. As he attempted to sing some more of the song Jan Di smilingly kissed him.

He growled low in his throat, and she giggled, her lips still pressed to his as the song continued to play.

"_Later on, we'll conspire,  
>As we dream by the fire<br>To face unafraid,  
>The plans that we've made,<br>Walking in a winter wonderland."_

And from behind a corner, Mr. Lee and the maids watched and smiled approvingly as Jun Pyo and Jan Di turned in circles in between kisses, thoroughly enjoying the first of many Christmases together.

* * *

><p>-Maho-chan :) (86/11)

Additional disclaimer: I don't own the songs "Let it Snow" or "Winter Wonderland" although they are two of my favorite Christmas songs and ones I always find myself singing around Christmas time (and this August while finishing up this fic). Once again, Merry Christmas in August everyone! :D


End file.
